Described herein are ornamental beams and, more specifically, both flat and corner lightweight ornamental beams having a sleeper (hidden support) and a cover, the preferred ornamental beams having a wire and cable raceway therethrough.
Timber-frame construction (also referred to as “post-and-beam construction”) historically includes functional or structural overhead or ceiling beams (referred to generally as “structural beams”) that are part of a building's weight-bearing design. Historically, overhead structural beams might be made from fallen or felled trees that were shaped using an axe. These structural beams were generally very heavy with a ten-foot beam generally weighing between 30 and 50 pounds. Structural beams effectively supported the weight of upper floors and roofs. Exposed beam construction using structural beams can be found in cottages and castles throughout the world including, but not limited to, Europe, the Orient, the Middle East, and the United States. With the availability of cheaper mass produced smaller dimensional lumber, frame rafters (the sloped members) and joists (the horizontal ceiling members) began to replace the expensive and hard to obtain overhead structural beams in home construction. In the second half of the twentieth century, “dropped” ceilings were even used to conceal the overhead structural beams. Installation of structural beams is extremely complicated and requires professionals (often requiring engineers and inspectors).
Although the earliest purpose of overhead beams was purely functional, overhead beams have an undeniable aesthetic appeal. Recognizing that overhead beams can add drama and appeal to any architectural style (including a rustic style), decorative overhead beams (also referred to as “decorative beams” or “faux beams”) have become very popular. Decorative beams do not bear a load and are intended solely for aesthetic appeal. Decorative beams can be (and often are) installed after the ceiling is finished. If properly installed, it is difficult to determine whether a decorative beam is solid or hollow.
One type of decorative overhead beam is installed using a ledger board and box design (referred to generally as a “box beam”). The ledger board may be dimensional lumber (e.g. 2″×4″ boards) positioned along the ceiling. Because of the weight of the box beams, the ledger board should be attached to joists. Then three-sided wood rectangular “boxes” are installed so as to cover the ledger board and create the appearance of a solid beam. Because beams using the ledger board and box design would be hollow, they would be lighter than similarly dimensioned solid versions, but they would still be relatively heavy. Depending on the length of the ceiling beam, the weight of the wood used for the box cover, and the number of beams, these decorative beams can add a thousand pounds or more to a building's structure. For this reason, it is wise to have an engineer assess the existing structure before installation of the decorative beams and to have a professional perform the installation.
Modern decorative beams can also be made (e.g. pre-fabricated) from lightweight materials such as fiberglass, high-density polyurethane, urethane foam, and plastic. A ten-foot beam made from these lighter materials would generally weigh between 10 pounds and 20 pounds. These lightweight material decorative beams are finished to have the outward appearance mimicking solid wood beams. Installation typically involves mounting a plurality of anchor blocks to the ceiling and then fitting the decorative beams over the anchor blocks. Although ideally the mounting blocks should be attached to joists, it is possible to attach them to the sheetrock using toggle bolts. Screws may be used to attach these decorative beams to the anchor blocks. Because the lightweight materials reduce the weight of these decorative beams, these beams may be installed without an engineer's approval (although, again, depending on the weight, it may be prudent to use professionals). Although these beams are lightweight, installation usually requires multiple people. These lightweight material decorative beams are popular because they are usually less expensive and easier to install than the ledger board and box design decorative beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,213 to Butterfield (the “Butterfield reference”) is directed to a decorative beam assembly. The Butterfield reference describes a decorative beam assembly comprising a beam support bracket which is attached to a ceiling or wall and a hollow plastic channel shaped decorative beam, which snap-fittingly engages the bracket by means of inwardly extending arms on the beam contacting flange surfaces on the bracket.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0213200 to Hornidge (the “Hornidge reference) is directed to an apparatus for building a faux wood ceiling that includes wooden beams and interlocking planks or panels. Each of the beams is attachable to a wall or ceiling. Each of the wooden beams is a hollow wooden beam, which can be finished to appear as an older wooden beam. Once installed, access to wiring and plumbing is available by removing any of the wooden panels by simply pressing upwards.
Cable raceways (or raceways or raceway systems) include enclosed conduits that form a physical pathway for cables and/or wiring (e.g. electrical wiring). Raceways protect wires and cables from heat, humidity, corrosion, water intrusion and general physical threats.